Transliteration is the process of proper name translation based on pronunciation. It is an important process in many multilingual natural language tasks. A common and essential component of transliteration approaches is a verification mechanism that tests if the two names in different languages are translations of each other. Although many systems have transliteration generation (recognition) as a component, stand-alone verification is relatively new.